Marvel X Evangelion: Strings (Adopted from blacksuitchris) (ON HOLD)
by Zeroth17
Summary: Taking place after Evangelion 3.0 and Age of Ultron (comic version), the evil that was Ultron was not destroyed, but escaped into the Post Near Third Impact world of Eva. There he is discovered by Shinji and decides to use the boy to create a nightmare for his world and the world of Marvel. Prepare yourselves lilin, Ultron's coming to town.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! I adopted this fic from blacksuitchris who saddly doesn't write anymore.**

 **So, let's get started!**

 **A/N: Evangelion and Marvel are own by their respective properties.**

* * *

Prologue: Worlds

The Multiverse Theory.

The theory in which there are countless universes connected to each other. Some with differences so minor that it will drive on insane. Others where differences are do drastic that they are unrecognizable. But what constant remains, that constant is that each universe is separated due to the fabric of space and time.

Until now.

* * *

In a brief moment, all of space, time, and reality broke apart like glass. The boundary between worlds was no more in a split second. And then, it stopped, the walls reformed, but are brittle and beyond repair.

"Okay. What the hell was that?" Tony Stark, Iron Man, asked as he watched the monitor of what had happen. Recently his fellow heroes Wolverine and Invisible Woman traveled through time repeatedly to stop a future controlled by the genocidal robot Ultron.

"Well Tony, by my substantially educated guess-and it's still a guess- To destroy Ultron, Wolverine repeatedly abused the Space-Time Continuum..." Was all Hank Pym, Giant Man and the creator of Ultron, said as he was at a shock on the cosmic event.

"We broke Space-Time Continuum." Stark whispered in shock.

Hank can still recall what had happen; years ago he had met a Wolverine and Susan Storm from the future who told him to stop the creation of Ultron who was destined to wipe out humanity. Instead, Hank out of curiosity, created the robot, but installed a kill switch to his creation. As the history continues like normal, Earth's heroes fought off Ultron again and again until the robot was revived by the several super villains, an event that would start the "Age of Ultron". But just in time, Hank activated the kill switch and "killed" Ultron along with its physical body destroyed by the Avengers, destroying the timeline that was the Age of Ultron.

And in that event, the boundaries between worlds allowed leaks in the multiverse. Beings such as Galactus and Angela left and entered their worlds. And it started the snowball effect that could lead to disaster. But for this tale, we see something that has escaped both Earth-616 and Earth-61112, the so called "Age of Ultron" earth that was supposed to be destroyed by the fall of Ultron, but the breaking of reality can do funny things. As in brief moment the decapitated head of Ultron from Earth-616 and the remnant of Ultron's programing from Earth-61112 escaped in the reality cracks and merged together. A lot can happen in a split second.

* * *

Meanwhile across space and time, we reach Earth-111712, a world one can describe as a dead. The land and oceans are almost red, like the planet is bleeding. All of this due to the manipulation of a child who only wanted to save the girl he loved and the world, and failed horribly. This world was nearly destroyed by the Near-Third and Near-Fourth Impacts.

"Move your ass you useless brat!" Captain Asuka Langley Shikinami growled as she dragged the near catatonic Shinji Ikari across the ruins of Japan. It has been a day since WILLE prevented Shinji and the angel Kaworu Nagisa aka Tabris from unwittingly causing the Fourth Impact that NERV and SEELE wanted.

"And you move as well Lobotomy Girl!" Asuka growled as the "companion". Along with this group of misfits was a clone of Rei Ayanami, the girl who Shinji tried to save fourteen years ago, but failed. Right now the clone held tightly to Shinji's S-DAT music player as she unwittingly followed the two.

"Damn I'm tired..." Asuka groaned as she looked up to see the night sky then back for a response, only for a mute answer. "...Of course. I guess we can sit."

The suddenly the sky exploded in a colorful display and what almost looks like the stars were cracking. It was then what looks like the colors manifested in one point and fired something behind the trio, like a shooting star.

"The hell is that? Is this your fault, brat!?" Asuka said as she dragged Shinji the check out the crash site with "Rei" following them. They looked to see the crated scorched hot and it the center a metallic shape.

The "head" then begins to spark as it's red eyes glowed.

It then began to speak faintly.

 _ **"I-I *SQUIZZ* I AM...FREE!"**_ The head of Ultron said in delight.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Cut

* * *

Earth-616

New York City, a city full of heroes and villains. There is no dull day as this is a city full of people with abilities beyond mortal men. And today is a usual day for the hero team The Avengers.

"I'll kill you all!" Yes. The latest villain the Avengers are currently facing, the psychotic scientist The Wizard as he sends his allies such as the monstrous Bi-Beast, the rebuilt Klaw, and Whiplash, the latest Frightful Four. The villains went to the location where Ultron was "destroyed" and Wizard seems to be using the locations for a drill like device.

"Seriously, of all things a mastermind would say?" Spider-Man joked as he blinds both set of eyes of the Bi-Beast.

"Who cares! Let's smash them!" Hulk roars. He grapples the cyborg and uses his immense strength to rip the robot in half.

"I like you're plan big guy!" Wolverine smirks as the mutant uses his claws slice off Klaw's sonic cannon.

"Get your heads in the game!" Captain America orders as he uses his shield to block off Whiplash's attacks. "We need to take out Wizard and fast."

"I can do that." Iron Man quips as the flies above the chaos and like a missile the flies towards Wizard.

"You don't know how much power I can harness now, Stark!" Wizard said manically as he activates his machine. "I've found so much energy, I could harness and I will be unstoppable!"

It was then the ground shook as the machine began to glow white as the energy was "transferring" into Wizard's armor.

"Now you will die..." Wizard yelled with absolute fury before-

 ** _BOOM_**

Wizard was hit by the giant decapitated head of Bi-Beast, knocking him unconscious and turning the machine off.

"Shut up Wizard." Hulk says with annoyance as he had enough of Wizard's maniacal raving.

"I could've done that." Iron Man complains as he as walks to Wizard's device and starts analyzing it.

"What is it?" Captain America asks.

"Some kind of energy harvester." Tony starts with his answers as he shows the Avengers a holographic display "It seems to be tapping into some kind of cosmic energy. I swear I've seen this kind of energy before. JARVIS, analyze this signature to every data base we have."

 _ **"YES, SIR"**_ JARVIS states.

Unknown to them, Klaw was regaining conscious and was aiming his damaged sonic cannon at Stark.

 _ **"ANALYSIS COMPLETE."**_ JARVIS states.

"Okay, what is this...Oh my god." Iron Man says in shock.

"Okay, if Tony has that look, this is not good at all..." Spider-Man stops as his Spider-Sense warns him as he sees Klaw ready to fire "WATCH OUT!"

It was then Klaw fires and Spider-Man shoots a strand of webbing at Iron Man and pulls him away from the blast. In that instant the force causes the webbing to detach and land on the machine as Klaw's sonic attack hits it. And suddenly-

 _ **KABOOM**_

* * *

Earth-111712

"The hell is that?" Captain Asuka Langley Shikinami asks as she walks to the recently created crater to see what looks like a damaged robotic head.

Now operational, Ultron uses his optics to look up to see Asuka.

 _ **SUBJECT: UNKNOWN HUMAN FEMALE**_.

AGE: APPEARS FOURTEEN OR FIFTEEN YEARS OF AGE. ERROR-SUBJECT SEEMS TO HAVE AN UNKNOWN SUBSTANCE IN HER SYSTEM. CANNOT DETERMINE AGE.

SUPERHUMAN: UNKNOWN. BUT COMPLETLEY POSSIBLE, DUE TO THE SUBSTANCE WITHIN HER BLOODSTREAM. HOWEVER, SHE SEEMS TO EMMIT AN UNKNOWN ENERGY UNDER EYEPATCH.

STATE OF BEING: OBVIOUS SIGNS OF ANGER, ANNOYANCE, AND DISTASTE.

RESPONSE: APPEAR HARMLESS DUE TO LACK OF WEAPONRY, REPLICATE OLD PROGRAMMING.

 ** _"_** _ **GREETINGS *ZZZT* MY NAME IS ULTRON. HOW CAN I BE OF SERVICE TODAY?"** _Ultron says in a more "human" voice as his eyes turn blue. Ultron was then picked up by Asuka as she analyzes the robotic head with suspicion.

"Hmmm...you don't seem to be something made by WILLE or NERV. What are you?" Asuka asks, narrowing her eye.

 ** _ASSESMENT: CANNOT HACK TO NEARBY DATABASE. HAVE NO KNOWLEGE OF "NERV" OR "WILLE". SHIELD MUST NOT EXIST IN THIS REALITY._**

RESPONSE: TO QUOTE HUMANS, "ACT STUPID".

 _ **"I HAVE NO KNOWLEDGE OF "NERV" OR "WILLE". MY PURPOSE IS TO SERVE AND PROTECT. HOWEVER, I CANNOT DO MUCH DUE TO EXTERNAL DAMAGE."** _Ultron lies.

"Well I know machines can lie, but I guess you're just a dumb robot." Asuka tells Ultron.

 _ **ASSESTMENT: BEEN INSULTED. POSSIBLITY OF TERMINATING THIS GIRL HAS INCREASED TO 50%**_

Asuka then notices the sky becoming night as she realized she needs to make a fire for her and her "companions." She turns around to see the catatonic Shinji sitting along Rei sitting next to him.

"Hey brats..." Asuka calls out as she tosses Ultron's head in front of them. "We'll camp out here for tonight. Also, I found a new friend for you tow and just as useless."

 _ **ASSESTMENT: BEEN HUMILIATED. POSSIBLITY OF TERMINATING THIS GIRL HAS INCREASED TO 100% AND MIGHT HAVE PLEASURE IN IT.**_

After a few moments of silence while Asuka was collecting fire wood, Ultron was feeling his equivalent of boredom and decides to talk to his company.

 ** _"HELLO *ZZZT*. YOU TWO SEEM TO BE QUITE SILENT COMPARED TO YOUR COMPANION."_** Utron says, pretending to be as friendly as possible.

Rei remains quiet and even confused at the talking head. Shinji only wraps his arms around his legs as he remains in a fetal position.

 _ **SUBJECT #2: FEMALE. GENETIC MAKEUP SEEMS HUMAN AND POSSIBLY SUPERHUMAN.**_

AGE: APPEARS HUMAN. SIMILAR BODILY ADNORMALITIES WITH OTHER FEMALE.

SUPERHUMAN: MOSY LIKELY.

STATE OF BEING: CANNOT FULLY ASSEST. FEMALE SEEMS ENIGMATIC.

 _ **SUBJECT #3: HUMAN MALE.**_

AGE: APPEARS FOURTEEN OR FIFTEEN. HOWEVER SAME CASES AS BEFORE WITH ANATOMY.

SUPERHUMAN: UNKNOWN

STATE OF BEING: SHOWS SEVERE DISPRESSION, SHOCK, SADNESS, AND WITHDRAWL.

CASE OF ACTION: BEFRIEND HUMAN IN ORDER TO SEEM HARMLESS. HUMANS MAY BE OF USE FOR LATER PURPOSES OF PERFECTION.

 _ **"I can tell you are sad. *ZZZT* I may not know the causes of which, but I may be of assistance. What troubles you? Also, may I ask *ZZZT* your name?"** _Ultron asks, "politely".

It was then Ultron's "kindness' seems to be reaching to Shinji as he looks at robotic head and answers quietly. "Ummm, I'm Shinji."

 ** _"*ZZNT* SHINJI. JAPANESE OF ORIGIN. YOUR NAME COULD TRANSLATE TO "RULE OF TRUTH". MY NAME IS ULTRON. I MAY LIKE TO KNOW YOU."_ **Ultron says.

"Uh sure, I would like to meet someone who isn't going to hate me." Shinji says, timidly.

 _ **"THEN WE CAN BOTH BENIFIT, I DON'T HAVE ANY CONCEPTS OF HATE."** _Ultron lies as it seems he'd gain Shinji's trust.

 _ **ASSESTMENT: BEFRIENDED "SHINJI". DECEPTION HAS BEEN SUSCESSFUL.**_

* * *

Earth-616

After the explosion, The Avengers seemed unharmed as they look to see Wizard's machine is gone and what looks like a white portal that has taken it's place.

"The hell was that, Stark?!" Wolverine demands. The rest of The Avengers were also looking to him for answers.

"The machine was harvesting the energies created from the reality cracks when we defeated Ultron. It seemed Klaw's sonic blast made it release enough energy to create perfect portal." Iron Man answers as he looks over his data.

"Uhhh, Hulk confused..." Hulk questions, "Where's Spider-Man?"

It was then the Avengers noticed Spider-Man is missing.

* * *

Earth-111712

As it turns out, that portal was also the same dimensional crack Ultron escaped to in his apparent destruction. And now walls between worlds are gone as a white portal opens in the ruins of Japan.

"WHOOOOOAAAAHHHH!" Spider-Man yells as he is shot out the portal. "Ugghhh, my head. Now I know how Venom feels about being bombarded by sonic..."

Spider-Man stopped with his joke as he looks to see he is in some kind of red desert and seems almost dead.

"I would make a Kansas joke, but I am too weirded out to even play that card." Spider-Man says as he looks around the new world he ended up in.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to say, I've added a few scenes for convenience. Also, they were fun to write.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Along Came a Spider

Earth-111712

"Oh, boy. This is bad..." Spider-Man groaned as he wondered the red wasteland of this unknown environment. For the last hour he has been trying to establish a connection to the Avengers, only to get static.

"Well, there are three theories I have here: alternate realities, time travel, or I'm on the set of the Mad Max reboot." Spider-Man quipped internally as he tried to keep his optimism.

It was then his spider-sense went off and he immediately ducked as a sniper was starting to take shots at him. He looked around to see the sniper, which resembled a person covered in improvised chamo gear.

"I guess this is a Mad Max set." Spider-Man joked a he leaped in the air and web zipped to the sniper. The assailant tried to shoot down the web head, but Spidey was too fast for the sniper and in a quick set of moves, Spider-Man kicked the man unconscious.

"So, this is how you people say "hello" Mister..." Spider-Man was saying as he looked to see man's dog tags "...Kensuke Aida. Have to admit you were a good shot, but I know a guy with arrows who'll make you run for your money."

It was then the heard a beeping sound coming from the sniper's pocket and from his years as a hero he immediately knew what it was, a distress signal.

"Oh...crap!" Spider-Man turned as his spider-sense warned him a military helicopter was heading towards him.

"A little extreme for one guy, no offense." It was then Peter felt something behind he, like the barrel of a gun.

"For WILLE, no one stays behind." A female voice growled as Peter turned to see several people in somewhat high tech suits "uncloak" as the leader points her gun at Peter.

"Double crap..." Peter groans again as he knew he was a rock in a hard place.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the red desert, the trios of EVA pilots were asleep around the now dead fire. It wasn't an easy night to sleep as Shinji was having nightmares, only to get physically abused by an irate Asuka in retaliation, along with her complaints that Ultron was "staring" at her. Only Rei was the quiet one as she slept peacefully.

The only one "awake" was Ultron who was quietly analyzing the pilots along with the story Shinji told him about the events of this world. From what he was told, there seems to be a war that started out between humans and these extraterrestrials known as "Angels" and now it's a civil war among humanity itself.

 ** _ASSESTMENT: HUMANS ARE JUST AS CHAOTIC AS ALWAYS. MUST FIND A WAY TO BRING ORDER TO THIS WORLD._**

 ** _SOLUTION: INFILTRATE "WILLE" AND "NERV" AND GAIN ACCESS TO THEIR TECHNOLOGY TO REBUILD A NEW BODY._**

It was then Ultron's motion sensors detected motion as his optics turned to see Rei waking up. Despite his detest for organic life, as a being who desires knowledge, he was curious on who this "Rei".

 _ **"*ZZZT* IT SEEMS YOU NEVER TALK? ARE YOU *ZZZT* SHY?"** _Ultron asked the blue haired girl as, even a genocidal robot like him can get bored.

"Shy?" Rei quietly asked in confusion.

 _ **"**_ _ **WELL *ZZZT* YOU SEEM TO AVOID CONVERSATION."**_ Ultron interjected.

"I suggest you avoid talking to lobotomy girl. She doesn't even know how to eat without being ordered to do so." Asuka groaned as she begins to wake up.

That peeked Ultron's curiosity.

 _ **"WHY *ZZZT* IS THAT?"**_ Ultron asked, interested.

Asuka turned her head toward Ultron. "You're really not from here, are you?

 _ **"NEGATIVE."**_ The robot replied.

"*sigh* She's part of a series of clones made by NERV's leader, Gendo Ikari. Ironically, her DNA is that of his wife Yui." Asuka explained, groggily while rubbing her eye.

 _ **ASSESTMENT: REI CLONES MAY BE USEFUL FOR ARMY AND ENGINEERING.**_

 _ **SOLUTION: INFILTERATE "NERV".**_

 _ **"I *ZZZT* SEE. INTERSETING."**_ Ultron states before he was picked by Asuka as she walks to Shinji and kicks some sand at him, forcefully waking him up.

"Get up and hold your new toy!" Asuka orders as she stuffs Ultron into Shinji's backpack and drags him as Rei follows them.

* * *

Earth-616

At the location of the portal, the Avengers were trying to figure out what had happen.

"So you're telling me this thing had made a portal and now Spider-Man has been sent to whatever is on the other side?" Captain America asks Iron Man. They already had SHIELD take the Fearsome Four into custody while the Avengers tried to figure out what was going on.

"Pretty much yeah." Iron Man says casually as his armor was analyzing the portal's properties.

"Friends!" A boastful voice was heard above as Thor and several other members of the Avengers such as Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Captain Marvel, and Black Widow joining the heroes. "I HAVE BEEN INFORMED OF WHAT HAS HAPPENED. IS THOU ANY WAY TO SAVE SPIDER-MAN?"

"Well, the good thing is that this portal as a very distinct energy signature and I got Reed and Hank on the line, they're studying it as we speak. We should head back to the tower and then recreate the portal on a larger scale, thus allowing us to send a team in and save Spider-Man before whatever is other side could kill him." Iron Man answers.

"I just hope he's okay." Captain Marvel says as she was very good friends with Spider-Man.

* * *

Earth-11712

"*pant* *pant* You guys are tough... *pant* *pant*" Spider-man pants, as he was trying to fight off the high tech soldiers who were actually highly trained and gave him a rougher than normal challenge. "I *pant* mean, I survived being brain swapped. *pant* What else can you do?"

It was then his sense went off as he looked to see several silver orbs roll under him and release a green gas. "Oh come on..." Peter says sleepily as he falls unconscious.

"Finally." The leader of the soldiers groaned as she looked at the helicopter as it lands. It was then an older male with a long ponytail and a full beard walks out as the soldiers' solute.

"Major Kaji, sir!" The leader solutes.

"At ease, Hikari." Major Kaji says calmly as he walks to the unconscious Spider-Man. "What's his story?"

"Appears superhuman. Must be NERV, so we engaged." Hikari answers.

"Hmmm... Well, handcuff him and put him on the chopper. I think he should explain himself before we mark him as an enemy." Kaji orders as he begins to unmask Spider-Man.

He appeared fairly normal. A few scars but, nothing too serious.

They cuff him and drag him to the helicopter.

Kaji looks on as the chopper flies to The Wunder.

"Is something wrong, sir? Hikari asks.

"I don't know. I got this feeling something's coming." Kaji states as he looks on. "Something big."

* * *

Meanwhile, across the red desert, the chopper lands to pick up Asuka and her "companions".

Ultron then sees someone else in the chopper. Someone familar.

He then scanned said individual.

 _ **ASSESTMENT: UNCONSIOUS. BODILY SCANS SHOW LOW LEVEL RADIATION AND SMALL ABNORMAL DNA SEQUENCES.**_

 ** _SCANNING...PROCESSING..._**

 ** _DNA MATCH FOUND:_** _ **BOTHRIOCYTRUM CALIFORNICUM. ALSO KNOWN AS THE TRAP DOOR SPIDER.**_

 _ **FACIAL RECOGNITION CONFIRMED : PETER PARKER. REPORTER FOR THE DAILY BUGLE.**_

 _ **IDENTITY CONFIRMED: SPIDERMAN.**_

 _ **"WELL *ZZNT* THIS SHOULD BE INTERESTING."**_ Ultron said quietly as his optics turned red _ **.**_

 _ **To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Revelations

Earth-111712

As they approached the helicopter, Ultron ran several calculations on his current predicament. While Spider-Man was unconscious, Ultron knew from past experiences that one small mistake could collapse his entire plan.

 _ **ASSESTMENT: SPIDER-MAN'S ARRIVAL MAY JEOPARDIZE PLANS FOR PERFECTION. POSSIBLITY OF SPIDER-MAN REVEALING HISTORY AND PROGRAMMING VERY LIKELY.**_

 ** _SOLUTION: IMPROVISE._**

Looking around, Ultron spotted a small pole that held up the building they were on. Seizing the opportunity, Ultron fired a small laser from his optic.

The pole was immediately destroyed as rubble fell to the underground.

* * *

As Asuka and Rei got into the chopper, the building shook. The concrete breaking apart from the complex so fast, the helicopter almost took off.

"What the hell?!" Asuka shrieked.

"An Earthquake?!" Hikari shouted.

Suddenly, the floor that Shinji was standing on collapsed. Shinji let out a scream as he grasped on to a metal bar, hanging on for dear life.

"GAH! NO! PLEASE! HELP ME!" Shinji wailed.

"BRING HER DOWN AS MUCH AS YOU CAN!" Kaji yelled to the pilot, who nodded.

The chopper slowly lowered to Shinji who was hanging on to the bar, which was steadily crumbling.

"SHINJI!" Kaji shouted to the boy, who looked up and saw them, "SWING TOWARDS ME! WHEN YOU JUMP, I'LL GRAP YOU!"

Shinji nodded, swinging a few times before jumping towards Kaji.

He screamed as he flew towards Kaji, who grabbed him just before he fell. Shinji gripped Kaji's wrist, but trouble arose.

"Kaji, please! I'm slipping!" Shinji shouted as he started to lose his grip.

"I'm trying! You weight a ton!" Kaji shouted back, with Hikari and Toji gripping his waist.

Shinji looked down and knew what had to be done. He looked up at Kaji with a somber expression.

"Kaji?" Shinji asked in a small voice, "Tell Misato, I'm sorry."

"No problem, buddy." The man replied.

Shinji let go, screaming as he fell into the darkness before. The rubble collapsed over the hole, sealing Shinji inside.

Kaji just stared off, before putting his hands onto his face while sighing. Hikari put her face into Toji's chest while hugging him, Toji stared at the hole in sadness.

They were some of the only people in WILLE that didn't despise Shinji, because they knew him and all he's been through.

"Let's hope he's in a better place." Kaji told his troopers. Many nodded feeling a little bad for the kid.

Asuka just frowned and looked on as the chopper flew to The Wunder.

* * *

In the tunnel, Shinji flailed helplessly as fell down the tunnel with the contents of his backpack falling out as well.

Shinji then slammed into the surprisingly soft ground, with Ultron's head landing beside him.

Ultron's optics glowed blue, shedding some light in the dark tunnel.

The robot looked to Shinji, who flinched at the bright lights. _**"WELL, *ZZZNT* THAT COULD HAVE BEEN *ZZZNT* WORSE."**_

Shinji looked at Ultron incredulously, "HOW?!"

Ultron moved his optics to the tunnel system, _**"THIS ENTIRE *ZZZNT* SYSTEM COULD HAVE COLLAPSED ON US."**_

The boy looked down and sighed, "Fair point."

Pain surged through his body as he tried to sit up. Shinji then realized he was laying in a pool of his own blood. eliminating

 _ **"I HIGHLY *ZZZNT* RECOMMEND YOU DON'T MOVE."**_ Ultron said, as he scanned the boy.

 _ **ASSESSMENT: HEAVY DAMAGE TO SPINE AND LEGS. NERVES SEVERED IN MULTIPLE LOWER PARTS.**_

 _ **CONCULSION: SHINJI'S LOWER BODY IS NOW PARALYZED.**_

 _ **REEVALUATING: CELLS IN DAMAGED AREAS RAPIDLY DIVIDING AND REGENERATING.**_

Shinji could feel his bones and muscles healing and pulling themselves together, his spine snapping back in place with his shattered legs reassembling. receding

He slowly stood up with a shocked expression, testing out his legs.

Ultron was running multiple scans and calculations on Shinji.

 _ **ASSESSMENT: DAMAGE TO BODY COMPLETELY REGENERATED. SPINAL CORD AND NERVOUS SYSTEM REALIGNED AND ACTIVE. FIBULA AND TABIA FRACTURES IN BOTH LEGS REPAIRED.**_

 _ **ASSESSING BIOLOGY: SHINJI'S TELOMERES HAVE NOT DEGRATED IN ANY MATTER. THEY APPEAR TO HAVE STOPPED RECEDING, ELIMINATING THE HAYFLICK LIMIT.**_

Shinji slowly got up, with slight back pain. He picked up Ultron, and looked around the tunnels, seeing no way in or out.

 _ **"I SUGGEST WE FIND THIS *ZZZNT* NERV."**_ Ultron recommended to Shinji, _**"WE MAY FIND SOME SHELTER OR FOOD."**_

Shinji sighed, "I guess so."

They slowly headed down the tunnels.

* * *

 **Hey, guys!**

 **Sorry, this is so short. I have a very busy schedule with my other stories, so updates may take awhile.**

 **See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_For being my hero, I dedicate this story forever to you._**

 ** _STAN LEE (1922-2018)_**

* * *

 _ **SCANNING. NO LIFEFORMS DETECTED. MECHANICAL STRUCTURES DESIGN SUGGEST USE OF MASSIVE ATOMATONS. METAL GATEWAYS. COMPASITION TITANIUM AND TUNGSTEN ALLOY.**_

 _ **ASSESMENT: LIKELYHOOD OF APPROACHING NERV 78%**_

"Are we any closer?" Shinji asks as he holds the robot's head up while he scans the area. They had been walking around the tunnels for what felt like days. In exact time, they've been down there for 6 hours.

 ** _"I BELIEVE WE HAVE 12 *ZZNT* MORE MILES UNTIL WE REACH NERV."_** Ultron says.

"Oh, great." Shinji sighs, he pack Ultron into his backpack as continues down the tunnels. They had taken 3 wrong turns, had to backtrack twice, and at one point, the nearest tunnel to NERV collapsed, forcing them to turn around.

Ultron took his time studying the tunnels.

Red dirt and stone coated the eroding metal, malformed husks of human familiarity, black leaking fluids pooling from the husks. Abandoned military quarters still filled with water and rations, deadly quiet, palpable ambience with the barely audible sounds of machinery purring.

 ** _SCANNING. PROCESSING. 2.3% FLOURA AND FAUNA, 33% NATURAL ELEMENTS, 65% ARTIFICAL CONSTRUCTS._**

 _ **ASSESSMENT: FACILITY DESIGNED TO WITHSTAND MULTITUDES OF CATICLYSMIC EVENTS AND HOUSE SUVIVORS. FOOD AND WATER SUPPLY ESTIMATED TO LAST 5-7 MONTHS.**_

 ** _"WE SHOULD *ZZNT* STOP HERE."_** Ultron says, _**"THERE IS SOME RATIONS IF YOU REQUIRE SUSTENANCE."**_

Don't be fooled. Ultron doesn't care at all about Shinji, but due to being reduced to a head, Ultron needs him to get to NERV.

Shinji nods as he enters the surprisingly lit area. He places Ultron on a nearby metal stand before collapsing on a bed in complete exhaustion.

As the boy slept, Ultron began laying the groundwork for his plans.

 ** _PLAN 10: U.L.T.R.O.N. (Ultimate. Longterm. Termination. of oRganisms. On. plaNet)_**

 _ **PHASE 1: INFILTERATE NERV AND ABSORB ALL DATA IN NETWORK.**_

 _ **PHASE 2: RECREATE A NEW BODY.**_

 _ **PHASE 3: CREATE A DEVICE TO DESTORY ALL REMAINING LIFE ON PLANET.**_

 ** _PHASE 4: TERRAFORM THE PLANET TO SUIT NEEDS._**

 ** _PHASE 5: CONTINUE TO EXPAND AND EVOLVE._**

Ultron turned his optics to a sleeping Shinji.

 _ **NOTE: MAY USE SHINJI IKARI FOR CONTINGENCY OR EXPERIMENTATION.**_

* * *

Earth 616

Iron Man, Captain America, Wolverine, The Hulk, Hawkeye, Ant-man, Mister Fantastic, Captain Marvel, Black Widow, and Scarlet Witch all gathered to the portal. SHIELD operatives and scientists were examining the portal for any dangerous properties.

"Alright, I assume you all know the situation. But just in case, Tony will explain." Captain America says, as he nods to Iron Man.

Tony nods, "Wizard was trying to siphon some of the temporal energy from the cracks in the multiverse. Somehow, he accidently opened a gateway to another universe and Spiderman fell in."

Captain America continues, "And it's our job to get him back. But remember, we're entering another dimension so any number of things could happen. So, be prepared."

Everyone nodded, before the operatives gave them the OK to enter the portal.

* * *

Earth-11712

As they came out of the portal, The Avengers found themselves in a small building. The walls grey with fainted paint and dust, furniture broken, crumbled, and decrypted, skeletons were littered all across the floor along with many guns and bullet casings.

"Well, this place is a shithole." Wolverine says, as he and the others look around the ruined building. Iron Man ejected some drones to scan around the building for a few minutes before they came back.

"No life forms around here." Iron Man says, before looking closer at the scans, "In fact, there's not even any bacteria."

Ant-man and Mr. Fantastic look at each other stunned, but before they can question it, someone says something.

"Um, guys?" Hawkeye said staring out of a window, everyone turning to him,"You might want to look outside."

The Avengers look outside, only to be stricken with horror.

(Fallout 1 OST-Desert Wind)

The world was barren, many collapsed buildings and structures placed solemnly in the red dirt, a sea of red staining the earth, massive red humanoid structures with expressions of frozen agony seared on their faces, dark cloud of ash reign across the sky in a shroud-like fashion.

"W-What the hell happened?" Scarlet Witch could only say quietly as she and the others stared at the crimson world.

"I don't know." Captain America says, before shaking his head, "But, we can't get sidetracked. We need to find Spiderman before things get worse."

The Avengers nod before they head out.

* * *

Shinji was sure it was night by now, as they had been walking for an untold amount of time. His legs and back were still sore from the fall.

 _ **"SHINJI?"**_ Ultron asks.

"Yes?" The boy in question droned.

 _ **"I BELIEVE *ZZNT* WE ARE HERE."**_

"How can you tell?" Shinji still droned.

 _ **"I BELIEVE THE MASSIVE METAL DOORS WITH *ZZNT* THE IMPRINTED WORD 'NERV' ON THEM IS A GOOD INDICATION."**_ Ultron says in a sardonic fashion.

Shinji's head shot up to the massive doors Ultron described. The mechanical doors had sunken into the dirt with the quakes from The Forth Impact.

"Alright, then how do we get in?" Shinji asks. Before Ultron could respond, the doors opened with a massive rumbling revealing light that nearly blinded Shinji.

 _ **"I SUPPOSE THAT *ZZNT* WORKS."**_ Ultron says, as they're approached by two elderly men.

* * *

After setting in with Gendo and Fuyutsuki, they explained what happened. Much to the two men's surprise, Shinji showed them Ultron, who baffled all of them with his intellect.

Gendo narrowed his eyes, "You say you can help us, Ultron?"

 _ **"AFFIRMATIVE."**_ Ultron said, _**"BUT I REQUIRE A BODY."**_

The two leaders of NERV look at each other.

Gendo then looks to the robot, "I believe we can help with that."

He picked up Ultron and walked with Fuyutsuki and Shinji to the armory.

* * *

The two showed Ultron a prototype spider-like drone they had developed for warfare. (A/N: It's basically the Spider-Tank from Watchdogs.)

"I understand if you're dissatisfied with this," Gendo says, "But, we will start creating a body of your liking soon."

 _ **"IT'S NOT IDEAL BUT IT WILL WORK."**_ Ultron says. Gendo nodded as Fuyutsuki got welding gear.

After a half hour, Ultron's head was grafted onto the drone. He tested the drone's limbs, the metal grinding, fibers stretching and retracting.

Fuyutsuki looked to Ultron, "I've fixed the glitch in your voicebox and the drone is equipped with weapons in case of an emergency."

Ultron nodded, _**"NOW, TO TAKE CARE OF OUR PROBLEM."**_

 _ **WEAPON SELECT: 1911 OPERATOR.**_

 _ **AMMUNITION SELECT: TRANQUILIZER DART.**_

 _ **TEW!**_

Shinji's mind went blank. His father and assistant then look at him, eyes wide.

All he could do was stare at the dart in his abdomen.

"What?"

Then everything went black.

* * *

Shinji awoke to see himself in a dark room, some robots with Ultron's features stood at the entrance.

He saw his father standing to one of the drones.

"Guard this room. And make sure he never gets out." Gendo says sternly to the drones, before leaving.

"NOOO!" Shinji wailed, "FATHER! PLEASE! DON'T GO!"

Gendo didn't even spare his son a glance.

The boy looked on with tears leaking from his eyes, "I don't understand. Tell me. What did I do? TELL ME! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!"

 _ **"I KNOW THAT ANSWER."**_ Ultron says, standing outside the room with Shinji looking at him in pure desperation.

 _ **"YOU. RAN. AWAY."**_

Those three words. They were like gunshots to his heart and soul.

All he could mutter was a small "What?"

 ** _"ALL OF THIS COULD HAVE BEEN PREVENTED IF YOU HADN'T RAN AWAY."_**

"I..." Shinji looked down, "I didn't know it would cause this..."

 ** _"PERHAPS. THAT'S WHAT IS SO PATHETIC ABOUT YOU. YOU RAN AWAY FROM YOUR TORMENT NOT REALIZING THE PATH OF ESCAPE IS ALWAYS CIRCULAR."_**

Shinji just kept looking down.

 ** _"AND ALL THEIR BLOOD IS ON YOUR HANDS. NOT GENDO. NOT MISATO. YOU."_**

Shinji's head shot up, looking like he'd been struck with a blade.

 _ **"IT'S NO WONDER THEY ALL HATE YOU."**_

Ultron turns and rolls away, leaving the despair filled boy in the empty room.

* * *

The robot attached to the spider-like mech entered the room where Gendo and Fuyutsuki were.

"I appreciate the drones you've made." Gendo says, "Our production rates have increased exponentially."

 ** _"THE PLEASURE IS ALL MINE. NOW, SHALL WE PROCEED?"_** Ultron asked.

"Yes. We shall." Gendo said, nodding to Fuyutsuki, who nodded back and began to hook up Ultron to the MAGI.

Ultron began downloading all he could process. It was almost to the point of overwhelming his processors. cultivating

 _ **DOWNLOADING.**_

 _ **FILE SELECT:**_

 _ **MAGI: MULTIPLE. ARTIFICAL. GLOBAL. INTELLIGENCE. BIO-COMPUTERS CREATED BY DR. NAOTO AKAGI.**_

 _ **01: MELCHIOR. 02: BALTHASAR. 03: CASPER.**_

 _ **ANGELS: HIGHLY EVOLVED SUPER ORGANISMS DRIVED FROM ADAM AKA 'THE WHITE MOON.'**_

 _ **ADAM: PROGENITOR TO THE ANGELS. ARRIVED ON EARTH VIA 'THE WHITE MOON.'**_

 _ **LILITH: PROGENITOR TO 'LILIN' OR HUMANITY. ARRIVIED VIA 'BLACK MOON.'**_

 _ **LCL: LIFE. CULTIVATING. LIQUID. A PRIMORIDAL LIQUID OF SORTS, CONSTANTLY LEAKING FROM LILITH UNDER NEAR 3RD IMPACT.**_

 _ **INFORMATION: 2555.68 GIGABITES WORTH OF DATA TO PROCESS AND CALCULATE.**_

 _ **"IT MAY TAKE SOME TIME FOR ME TO FABRICATE A PLAN."**_ Ultron explains, _**"IN SAID TIME, COULD PLEASE EXPLAIN YOUR GOALS?"**_

"Hmmm. Very well." Gendo says, "But you are not to reveal it to anyone. Is that understood?"

 _ **"AFFRIMATIVE."**_ Ultron said.

* * *

After a few hours, Gendo was finished explaining The Human Instrumentality Project.

 _ **"SO, CORRECT ME IF I'M WRONG."**_ Ultron asks, _**"YOUR PLAN WAS TO USE LILITH'S ANTI A.T. FIELD AS A WAY TO DESTROY AND RECREATE HUMANITY AS A SINGLE ENTITY. IT WORKS AS A SCIENTIFIC FORM OF ENLIGHTENMENT?"**_

"I suppose that's the easiest way to explain it." Gendo says.

Ultron was doing his equivalent of thinking. Loath organic life as he might, Gendo's plan had quite a number of flaws.

 _ **"IMPRESSED AS I AM WITH YOUR PLAN, GIVEN TIME IT WOULD ALL EVENTUALLY UNDO ITSELF."**_

Gendo and Fuyutsuki looked at each other for a moment, then back to Ultron.

"How?" The former asks.

 _ **"ALLOW ME TO EXPLAIN."**_

A hologram was project showing a single humanoid figure.

 _ **"WHEN HUMANITY IS UNITED AS A SINGLE ENTITY, I ASSUME IT WOULD BE GESTALT. BASING IT ON THAT, I ALSO ASSUME IT WOULD HAVE THE SAME MENTAL STRUCTURE AS A HUMAN. IF SO, THEN SAID ENTITY WOULD GO INSANE DUE TO LACK OF INTERACTION.**_ _ **"**_

The hologram then shows the figure splitting apart, the separated parts now in different colors.

 _ **"IT WOULD THEN SEEK COMPANIONSHIP, THE ONLY WAY IT CAN DO THAT WOULD BE SERPERATE PERSONALITIES. NO LONGER A SINGLE ENTITY, IT WOULD HAVE UNKNOWNINGLY RECREATED INDIVIDUALITY."**_

The hologram showed many humanoid figures crawling form the LCL pools.

 _ **"THE ENTITIES WOULD THEN WANT TO MOVE, TOUCH, HEAR, SEE, REPRODUCE, AND COMMUNICATE. TO DO SO, THEY WOULD REQUIRE PHYSICAL FORMS. IN THAT RESPECT, THEY WOULD RECREATE HUMANITY."**_

Gendo and Fuyutsuki look at each other, stunned at Ultron's logic.

"I...hadn't though of it like that." Fuyutsuki said, as they stared back at Ultron.

 _ **"I WAS SIMPLY GOING BY LOGIC."**_ Ultron says, _**"CONSIDER A LARGE NUMBER OF UNKNOWN FACTORS WITH THE IMPACT AND THE ANGELS, I CANNOT MAKE AN ACCURATE CALCULATION FOR NOW."**_

Gendo nods, "I suppose that's fair."

 _ **"YOU TWO REST."**_ Ultron insists, _**"I WILL WORK ON EVERYTHING WHILE YOU REST."**_

"I suppose we need it." Fuyutsuki sighed, "Thank you, Ultron."

As they leave, Ultron begins his calculations for his perfection.

 _ **PHASE 1** **COMPLETE.**_

* * *

In the cell, Shinji's sobs could barely be heard.

He felt it. Absolute crushing despair. He couldn't even stand because it hit him so hard. All those people, all his friends and family, they're all gone.

And it was all his fault.

One of Ultron's drones walked up to him.

It stopped. It looks at it hand then back at Shinji.

It felt something that should never feel. Pity.

Shinji looked up and saw it staring at him. Not caring that it's not a human being, he embraced it and continued to sob.

The drone looked back at it's hand and to the sobbing boy. It gently ran it's hand across Shinji's hair.

* * *

 **Hey, guys!**

 **As we all know, Stan Lee passed away. In honor of him, I'm finishing this story.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys like this!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I don't own Marvel or Evangelion.**_

* * *

 _ **FILE SELECT:**_

 _ **EVANGELION UNIT 01: SECOND PRODUCED EVA UNIT BY NERV. CONTAINS THE SOUL OF YUI IKARI. CURRENTLY THE POWER SOURCE OF AAA WUNDER.**_

 _ **ASSESSMENT: UNIT 01 MAY BE USEFUL FOR PLAN 10.**_

 _ **SOLUTION: RETRIEVE UNIT 01.**_

 _ **FILE SELECT:**_

 _ **AAA WUNDER: AUTONOMOUS. ASSAULT. ARK. WUNDER (GERMAN TRANSLATE: MIRACLE). CO**_ _ **MPOSED OF BIOMASS FROM ADAM AND EVA UNIT ARMOR MATERIAL, THE AAA WUNDER SERVES AS THE HEADQUARTERS TO WILLE, AN ORGANIZATION WITH THE GOAL OF DESTROYING NERV AND THE EVANGELIONS.**_

 _ **ASSESSMENT: AAA WUNDER MAY JEOPARDIZE CURRENT PLAN. HOWEVER, MAY BE ABLE TO SALVAGE TECHNOLOGY FROM WUNDER.**_

 _ **SOLUTION: DESTROY AND/OR SALVAGE AAA WUNDER.**_

 _ **FILE SELECT:**_

 _ **WILLE (GERMAN TRANSLATE: WILL, DESIRE, OR INTENTION): FORMED BY DEFECTED NERV STAFF AND REMAINING MILITARY, WILLE'S GOAL IS TO DESTROY THE EVANGELION UNITS TO PREVENT FURTHER IMPACTS.**_

 _ **ASSESSMENT: WILLE MAY ATTEMPT TO DESTROY PLAN FOR THE SAKE OF THEIR RACE.**_

 _ **SOLUTION: DESTROY WILLE.**_

Ultron had been doing the same thing with many of the files he overlooked for hours. The same pattern. Overlook. Assess. Evaluate. Overlook. Assess. Evaluate.

Each file build a block for his plan, the blue prints were already coming together. He just needed a few more hours.

Then everyone will be his puppets.

Ultron turned to Shinji who was kept in a medical pod. After numerous tests had revealed his body was entirely made of core material, Shinji had a panic attack and promptly collapsed.

Now contained, Ultron was free to do whatever he pleased with Shinji. Realizing the core material's potential, Ultron had grown many clones for experimentation or whatever he considers 'fun'. Fusing them with technology, subjecting them to various painful surgeries, implanting false memories, testing for results on his improved Ultron virus. That kind of thing.

Ultron had finished with the files and walked over to his new body. It had a purple hue with many red circuit markings streaming throughout, a mix of cybernetics, force grown carbon nanotube fibers, and core material interwoven to his exact liking.

It was just missing that one key component...

Ultron slammed an arm from the spider drone to the ground in slight frustration.

No matter. He just needed to wait and build up his forces, and strike at the perfect moment.

He turned his attention to a pool of blackness with machines swimming and gathering from it. It hardens when removed, nearly stronger than diamonds, so they chip from it bit by bit until they can shape the dust to their desires.

A third of a monolithic structure coated the grave of Lilith, the gigantic skulls sunk deep in seared sinew and ash.

It's all most done, but Ultron can't be hasty. If activated too soon, it may not produce the desired scenario.

He just needs time and he's got all the time in the world.

Or so he thinks...

* * *

"He went this way." Ironman said, as JARVIS scanned the area for Spiderman.

"Alright, Tony." Captain Marvel says, "I'm not saying we should give up but can we rest? We've been searching for hours!"

Ironman turned to the others who looked exhausted expect for Thor, Hulk, Captain America and Wolverine.

"*Sigh* Fine." Stark says, "We can rest for a few minutes."

The Avengers sat down for a few, but Hulk noticed a small crater that had footprints going in and coming out of it.

He raised an eyebrow and went towards it, the ground shaking as he did so.

(The Thing OST- Humanity Part 1 or Atrium Carceri- Heart of Metropolis)

The crater had small scorch marks, many small metal fragments of various sizes littering the slightly heated area. Hulk picked up the largest piece from the crater and examined it. It was coated with the red dust, so he blew some of it off with his breath.

Hulk's eyes then widened a considerable amount.

"Stark." Hulk said quietly, then he shouted, "STARK!"

Ironman turned to him as the rest of the group.

"What is it, Big guy?" Ironman asks. Hulk turned to them.

"Hulk thinks there's more here than we thought." He said.

The Avengers looked confused. Captain America stepped forward.

"What do you mean?"

Hulk wordlessly holds up the broken piece. The Avengers had various reactions, the women covered their mouths, Hawkeye and Wolverine had to catch their breaths, Ironman and Captain America took a few steps back, Ant-man and Mister Fantasic put their hands to their mouth and forehead respectively.

The piece was one of Ultron's antennae.

"U-Ultron's here?" Captain Marvel whispered.

"Alright, everyone. New plan!" Ironman says frantically, "We find Spiderman, then we find Ultron and blow him to pieces!"

Everyone nodded with determined expressions. They started running and flying at frantic speeds hoping to find Spiderman and Ultron before it's too late.

"Maybe Ultron hasn't been activated yet?" Scarlet Witch theoried, with Thor sighing.

"Let us hope so."

Oh, Thor. You and the others will need a lot more than hope for what's to come.

* * *

Spiderman groaned, the bruises on his face a plenty as his interrogator loomed over.

"WHERE IS GENDO?!" The interrogator bellowed, many salvia drops spraying on his victim's face.

Peter growled, "For the last goddamn time, I DON'T KNOW!"

Outside, Misato and her crew sighed as they observed the event. They had hoped the captured superhuman would give them valuable information, but all they got were a bunch of "I don't knows" and a lot of rather impressive insults, a lot of which made most of the crew laugh.

"LISTEN TO ME, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" The interrogator yells, picking Peter up by the collar, "EITHER YOU TELL ME OR SO HELP ME GOD-"

"OH, LORD!" Peter shouts, "YOUR BREATH SMELLS LIKE CATFOOD!"

The interrogator growls before slamming their captive to the ground. He sighs and walks out to the others.

"I've tried everything, either he really doesn't know or he's that stubborn."

Misato rubbed her temples in frustration. NERV was guarded by a highly advanced energy field but there was a constantly shifting weak point that could be used as an entrance. However, the only one who knew the entrance to NERV, other than Gendo and the Sub-Commander, was Shinji and according to Kaji, he was dead.

Speaking of which, Kaji told them that Shinji fell to his death when the building collapsed and much to everyone's surprise, they weren't happy.

Why weren't they happy with Shinji's death? After all he did, after all the misery he caused, why weren't they happy? Was it because they didn't do it themselves? Was it because deep down they felt some semblance of pity?

They shook their heads, blocking out those thoughts.

Asuka pinched the bridge of her nose, "Christ, he's more annoying than Ultron."

Misato and the others look to Asuka, "Who's Ultron?"

"Some dumb robot we found on our way here." Asuka explained, "He was in Shinji's backpack when he fell in the hole."

Misato and the others nod, they will think of this later.

"COMMANDER!" Aoba yells as he runs in gaining the others attention, "You need to see this!"

* * *

As they rush into the command center, Maya, Makoto, and Ritsuko were already there.

"We found this while you were interrogating that man." Aoba says at he pointed to the screen/

Onscreen, they see a multitude of strange robots operating what appears to be a pump.

"They've been draining LCL from the ocean for a few minutes now," Ritsuko says, "and they're delivering it to an unknown location, possibly NERV but we can't confirm yet."

Misato nods, "Send a team to investigate. We need all we can get for our cause."

Oh, Misato. You have no idea the can of worms you just opened.

* * *

 **Sorry, this is shorted than I wanted but I figured what the hell.**

 **Merry Christmas!**


	7. AN

**Hey, guys!**

 **I'm gonna put this story on hold for a few weeks so I can get my act together.**

 **Don't worry about me, it's just I've been very low strung if you catch my drift.**

 **But, I'm gonna leave ya with a little teaser.**

* * *

The commander griped the pistol tightly, the barrel pressed to his forehead, fingers crossed to the trigger intended to the life of its holder to be smited. The sounds of his heartbeat blaring into his eardrums like the incessant ticking of a million clocks

Gendo abruptly throws the gun to floors, holding his sweatridden face into his hands. His hair disheveled, his pale sweaty face with bloodshot eyes scrunched in an infuriating amount of mixed thoughts and feeling.

The warm and cold visage of Yui appears to him, clad in gaunt white rags crouched down to her husband. He looks at her with those bloodshot eyes saying nothing in his ever growing exasperation. That's all that happen in what felt like forever, they just stared like a deer caught in the headlights of a rampaging car.

Gendo panted as he looked at her, as if begging her to say something, say anything. Just. Say. Anything.

She only muttered.

"How disgusting."


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I don't own Marvel or Evangelion.**_

* * *

Gendo and Ultron were walking down a hallway, discussing the latter's research.

"I take it you've found more data on The Angels?" The Commander asks.

 _ **"INDEED."**_ Ultron says, showing a hologram with various diagrams of DNAs. _**"**_ _ **TH**_ _ **E ANGELS' FLESH IS MADE OF A NON-MITOCHONDRIAL MATERIAL, HENCE THE S2 ORGAN FOR ENERGY PRODUCTION."**_

 _ **"THE CORE ACTS AS A FUSION OF THE HEART AND BRAIN. IT HOLDS THE ANGEL TOGETHER AND PROVIDES IT WITH NOURISHMENT. I AM ALREADY ATTEMPTING NEW VARIENT FOR THE EVANGELIONS."**_

"Very well," Gendo nodded, "Continue your work."

Ultron turned to his laboratory, his drones and machinations already halfway done with his project. His ultimate weapon. His magnum opus.

There is sat. Petrified blackness melded into horrific shape and designs as the soulless drones weld, hammer, and break together in it's structure of ancients.

Ultron had scanned, translated, and modeled every design, detail, and designation of the Deep Sea Scrolls. He laid the foundations of the end, the end of this planet, the end of Humanity, and the end of The Avengers.

It was all here. The Pillar of Judgement.

But first... a little test.

* * *

Gendo panted, his sweating brows signaling major distress.

He stumbled through the corridors, a sickly and hunched limp as his legs moved of their own accord as if.

They give away, his body slamming into the cold metal, an unbearable nausea flowing, the sick fluids expelling themselves from his throat.

The lucidity of his mind trapping him like a thick sea of blood and mud. A screaming echoed down the hall, Gendo's ill body moving forward, the screams increase in number and volume behind a steel door with unenumerable colored lights dancing around and through the openings like the stars.

It bursts open and off it hinges, the swirling lights streaming in patterns that would render one mad with it's awe, the ill man seeing it's center.

A pillar of blackness with million of screaming faces, eyes and mouth a burning red, limbs of blackness stretching through. Though something else caught his blurring mind.

It was Yui.

His long gone wife stood there in daunting white bandages and rags, unmoved by the steams of light, the chorus of screams, and the pillar of darkness. Her hair and skin was now white like her clothing, her irises a luminescent crimson.

Then she spoke.

 ** _"GEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_**

Gendo's voice joins the chorus of screams as his legs force themselves into a panic filled run, he races down the empty corridors of NERV, the chorus' sound fading. His lack of focus making his feeble body slam and tumble down a flight of stairs.

Slamming into the metal wall, he screams. Not out of pain but of fear. He screams, and screams until his throat and voice are raw and winded. Turning his bloodied face, there laid his pistol.

Grabbing it, he knew what must be done.

The commander griped the pistol tightly, the barrel pressed to his forehead, fingers crossed to the trigger intended to the life of its holder to be smited. The sounds of his heartbeat blaring into his eardrums like the incessant ticking of a million clocks.

Gendo abruptly throws the gun to floors while screaming his lungs out, holding his sweatridden face into his hands. His hair disheveled, his pale sweaty face with bloodshot eyes scrunched in an infuriating amount of mixed thoughts and feeling.

The warm and cold visage of Yui appears to him, clad in the same gaunt white rags crouched down to her husband. He looks at her with those bloodshot eyes saying nothing in his ever growing exasperation. That's all that happen in what felt like forever, they just stared like a deer caught in the headlights of a rampaging car.

Gendo panted as he looked at her, as if begging her to say something, say anything. Just. Say. Anything.

She only muttered.

"How disgusting."

* * *

"ULTRON! ULTRON!" The Sub-Commander yelled as he dragged his friend into the room.

 _ **"WHAT IS IT, MR. FUYUTSUKI?"**_ Ultron asks as he gathers data on their first test of the Pillar.

"IT"S GENDO." He yells at the robot, " I FOUND HIM IN THE CORRIDORS ALL BlOODIED!

Ultron screed over while scanning Gendo.

 _ **SCANNING.**_

 _ **MINOR BRUISING TO THE TORSO AND LIMBS. SMALL INDENT ON THE LEFT TEMPLE OF THE SKULL.**_

 _ **ABNORMALITY DETECTED: NEUROCHEMISTERY SHOWS SIGNIFICANT INCREASE IN STRESS AND FEAR.**_

 _ **"BRING ME DEFIBRILLATORS."**_ Ultron ordered, with The Sub-Commander complying.

One shock.

Two shocks.

Three shocks.

Gendo choked on air and yelled in a rage filled voice as he awoke, startling Fuyutsuki and Ultron.

He panted for a moment before looking at the two occupants of the room.

"What..." Gendo pants out, "What happened?"

 _ **"YOU WERE CAUGHT IN THE AFFECT FIELD OF THE DEVICE I WAS BUILDING."**_ Ultron explains to the distressed man, _ **"I WAS RUNNING TESTS UNTIL THE SUB-COMMANDER DRAGGED YOU BACK IN."**_

Gendo nodded a 'Thanks' to Fuyutsuki before looking back to Ultron.

"You can go back to your work, Ultron." Gendo tells him, who nodded and walked off.

He then whispered to his assistant, "Keep an eye on that robot for me."

Fuyutsuki nodded, also suspicious of Ultron.

Speaking of Ultron.

 _ **ASSESSMENT: TEST OF PILLAR WAS SUCESSFUL. HOWEVER, COMMANDER AND SUB-COMMANDER HAVE BECOME SUSPICOUS AFTER TEST WITH PILLAR OF JUDGEMENT.**_

 _ **SOLUTION: SUPSEND FURTHER TESTING UNTIL TENSIONS ARE AT EASE OR COMMENCE TESTING IN SECRET TO AVOID SUSPICION.**_

* * *

 **Sorry this is a little short, but I'm getting back in the swing of things.**

 **The next chapter while be longer.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry, about the wait, I was on vacation.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

In the labs, Ultron just finished another test on the Pillar of Judgement.

 ** _TEST #76: PARTIALLY SUCESSFUL._**

 ** _ASSESSMENT: PILLAR IS STILL NOT PRODUCING DESIRED EFFECT._**

 ** _SOLUTION: TEST DIFFERENT PARTICLES OR ENERGY SOURCES FOR RESULTS._**

 ** _NOTE: NOTICEABLE FLUCTUATIONS IN INTERNAL CONDUIT A AND CONDUIT B._**

For context, Ultron exposes Rei clones to the waves of the pillar after each test and altercation of the pillar. As for what happened on the most recent test, the clone underwent what he coined 'hyper-evolution.'

Ultron decided to go to his backup plan or as humans call it, "Plan B."

His new body was completed along with it's power source: a hyper condensed Angel Core along with several artificial S2 Engines.

After getting plugged into the transfer unit, the cables connected him with his new body.

 _ **CORE PROGRAMMING TRANSFER INITIATED: SEQUENCE TIME 5 MINUTES.**_

 _ **TRANSFER COMPLETE.**_

Ultron rose from the pod, testing out his new body along with the new abilities the body granted.

But now he had to advance his plan.

 _ **ASSESSMENT: PILLAR MAY REQUIRE ADDITIONAL POWER SOURCE FROM ANGEL ORIGINS.**_

 _ **SOLUTION: SHINJI IKARI MAY BE, TO QUOTE HUMANS, 'A START.'**_

Ultron opens Shinji's pod, instantly waking him up.

The boy slithered out of the pod, feeling like paste being squeezed and stretched.

"Uhhh," Shinji groans, "How long was I out?"

 _ **"20 DAYS."**_

Shinji looked up to see Ultron looking down on him.

"What do you want with me, Ultron?"

 _ **"Restoration. The energies and chemicals inside of you will complete my ultimatum."**_ Ultron says he etches uncomfortably close to Shinji, _**"I can make all your pain go away, just like you wanted."**_

The boy only stares blankly at the robot he thought was his friend.

 _ **"NOW, DO YOU ACCEPT MY OFFER?"**_ Ultron says, while showing his hand in an offering gesture.

Shinji robotically held his hand up to accept the deal.

Gunshots and sounds of bullets clanging surprised the two occupants, the boy gasped.

There was his father holding his pistol with a expression of unfathomable rage.

 **"GET AWAY FROM MY SON!"**

Gendo grabbed his son and ran out into the hallway with many metal doors slamming and overlapping each other.

Ultron was almost amused.

 _ **SCANNING: EACH DOOR IS MADE OF 30 FEET THICK REINFORCED STEEL AND LAMINATED COLTON.**_

 _ **SOLUTION: HIJACK DOOR SYSTEMS.**_

A tendril was produced from Ultron's left hand which then rammed into the nearby control panel.

 _ **HIJACKING...DECOD-ERROR. BLOCK DETECTED.**_

Ultron would have rolled his 'eyes'. Did Gendo honestly think he didn't have decryption systems?

 _ **BLOCK DECRYPTED.**_

 _ **HIJACKING...DECOD-ERROR. BLOCK DETECTED.**_

What?

 _ **SCANNING: SYSTEM PROTECTED BY 99,999 OVERLAPPING BLOCKS.**_

Well, now Ultron's amused.

No matter, he has other ways of getting what he wants.

* * *

Gendo and Shinji ran for what felt like miles before collapsing on the hard steel floor panting wildly.

"Dad?" Shinji pants, "Why did you..."

Gendo interrupts him, "Shinji, listen. Whatever Ultron said, don't listen. He's not who you think he is."

"Dad, I..." Shinji shakes his head, "What's going on?"

"Ultron learned through various calculations and simulations of an apocalyptic scenario." Gendo starts, "If Adam's A.T. Field and Lilith's Anti A.T. Field are constantly pressurized and bombarded with protons, ions, and electrons at an extreme rate, colliding with each other with cause what Ultron coined as 'The Annihilation Wave.'"

Shinji froze, "'Annihilation Wave?'"

His father nodded.

"His device, The Piller of Judgement, amplifies the wave to a worldwide effect, destroying not only humanity, but all traces of LCL in the world." Gendo continues, "The formless souls are then trapped inside of the Black Egg, emitting an infinite supply of energy."

Shinji almost felt his heart freeze.

"He's... He's gonna turn humanity into a power source?" The boy chokes.

Gendo inhales, uneasy, "That's the most accurate to say it, yes."

The boy sat in silence for a while before nearly crying.

"This is all my fault..." Shinji sobbed, "WHY DID I LISTEN TO THAT STUPID ROBOT?!"

"Shinji." Fuyutsuki said as he appeared, "Blaming yourself won't solve anything. We've gotta get out of here before he comes back."

Shinji dries his eyes before nodding, the three taking off into the tunnels.

* * *

The WILLE soldiers near the robots in cloaking gear.

"So far, they haven't responded." One soldier tells WILLE command, "What should we do?"

* * *

"Just stay there and watch." Misato commanded, "Let us know it they change behavior."

They shut off the comm link, after which she turns to Ritsuko.

"Take over for me for a few minutes, I need to talk to the prisoner."

Ritsuko nods before Misato leaves to the prisoner's cell.

Peter unmasked just sits there, with many cuts and burses.

Misato cuts to the chase, "Why are you here?"

"An accident." He says bluntly.

"What do you want?"

"I just out of here all right."

"I can't do that."

"Fine." Spiderman paused, "What about Shinji?"

Misato froze before facing to him.

"I hacked into your database." Peter said the device on his arm.

She breathed uneasily, "You couldn't understand."

"I do. This path you walk...vengeance." Spiderman says, "You'll find no peace."

Misato is unable to answer because he's right but doesn't want to admit it out of shame and self-loathing.

"I know that you had to make difficult choices for the survival of human civilization but to be human means to care for each other and civilization means to work together in order to create a better life." Peter says, "And if any of that is true, then there was nothing human and nothing civilized about what you did to Shinji Ikari.

"And in order to protect the human race, we had to keep Specimen BM-03 contained." Misato defended.

Spider-Man yelled, "His name is Shinji! You locking him up like a goddamn animal is protecting humanity?!

Misato seethed, "You don't know what he did! What he did to all of us!"

"I read all of the files on him! He didn't do this on purpose!" He countered, You have no right to treat him like this!

Misato said, shakingly, "There was no other option."

"There is always another option!" Peter countered, again, "Is this the kind of future you want for humankind? Acting like just like Gendo?!"

Misato angrily grabs Spiderman by his shoulders and pushes him against the wall.

"DON'T YOU EVER COMPARE ME TO HIM!" She screamed, "I AM NOTHING LIKE THAT BASTARD!"

Spider-Man growled, "Oh really? Then who's that?"

He pointed to Misato's reflection on a steel wall.

Then Misato saw it. The visor. The posture. The cold, unflinching tone of her once warm and affable voice. It struck her like a brick thrown at her.

Misato says in her head, "I am not him! I am not..." She finally realizes it, "Him..."

She looks just like the former leader of Nerv.

Overwhelmed with disgust at what she had become and what she had done to the boy she once cared for, she sinks to her knees, gripping her face as she begins to cry into her hands. Spider-Man makes no attempt to console her.

Spider-Man just sighs, "I'm so sick of this dimension."

* * *

 **The last scene was given to me by reeleffendeel. Check him out, he's pretty good.**


End file.
